rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tatmtn/Character Appreciation: Weiss
First of all, I hope everyone had a great Christmas (or any other holiday you might celebrate. If you don't celebrate holidays, then I hope you had fun doing whatever you do)! I, for one, got the fabulously frowning Weiss plushie, which leads me to the subject of the blog: Ice Queen appreciation day! Yay! Despite being largely sidelined this volume, I think that Weiss has shown a lot of growth since volume 1. Feel free to skip the part where I talk about a few of the things I liked about her this volume and just discuss how she impressed you, because I'm going to go into ultra-fanboy mode and it will probably be horrifying. Anyway: -Zingers like "Yes, yes, yes, and no" and "By who? Your mother?" prove that Weiss still has her signature sharp tongue. She hasn't had as much snark as in volume 1, but it's just good to know that she hasn't lost her touch. -This is completely out of the show, but in an AMA with Kara Eberle, the voice actress for Weiss, she said that her character's first thought when seeing the Reds and Blues of RvB would be "I can take them." Make of that what you will, but I thought it was pretty badass. I wonder if she'd have the same reaction upon seeing the Freelancers? -Weiss bringing Blake a cartridge of Dust was impressive for multiple reasons. First of all, think of how hyper-prepared she must be if she thought to do that. She has her weaknesses, but she's certainly the most logical, tactical member of the team. That's some Batman-level prepping right there! Second of all, it just goes to show how great of a support unti she is. She is able to observe her surroundings and teammates and provide according to the situation. Even when out of battle, she provided valuable assistance to her team. -That brings me to, quite possibly, Weiss' best moment in the entire series: calling out Blake. No one else seemed to notice or understand that Blake was acting strange. I'm not trying to put down any of the other characters here; it would be difficult to notice if she was getting more withdrawn, as she's already a very solitary person, something that Yang sums up nicely. It just goes to show how kind Weiss really is, in her own way, that she was able to take notice of Blake's moodiness and had the courage to call her out for it. Not only that, but the way she addressed her was amazing as well. She didn't sugarcoat anything or try to be nice; she told Blake to get her act together and say what was on her mind. She said what needed to be said. She might not be kind in the typical sense, but Weiss really is a great friend. And I'm done! Now, what does everyone else think? What did Weiss do to wow you this volume? And again, I apologize for fanboying all of the place. Feel free to make fun of or berate me, because I sure as hell deserve it. Category:Blog posts